Beautiful
by princeaki
Summary: Mori and Hunny went to college. They kept in contact for a year, but they got in a huge fight, over something neither could control and haven't spoken since. One night when he's out with friends, Mori comes across a curious blonde with angelic brown eyes who goes by BunBun. Who is this blonde? Will Mori and Hunny meet again? Will Mori's love life turn for the better?
1. BunBun

"Come on man, you got to go get some ladies. Prove that stereotypes are lies man." says a brunette.  
"Hey! I doubt every girl out there believes that!" replies Mori.  
The group just laughs and the brunette drags Mori to the dance floor.  
"Start chatting man," he turns to a blonde chick with big boobs beside him, "Hey sexy, how you doin'?"  
"Brandon! Don't leave me alone...damn it."  
Mori sighs and gives into Brandon's requests. Wondering around the club they wound up going to, he smiles politely at some women, and men, because damn, some of them were pretty men. He had accepted the fact he was gay. Though the only person he's ever told was Hunny. He missed Hunny.  
While he was lost in thought, he bumped into a blonde man with his hair in a low ponytail.  
"S-sorry!" Mori exclaims.  
"It's my fault! Excuse me..." the blonde slows as he looks up at Mori. The tall man's spiked hair and well-dressed look caught him off guard.  
"I-I insist. Damn...I made you spill your drink even," Mori says, running a hand through his hair, obviously flustered. He becomes confused when the blonde laughs.  
"It's fine! I can get a new one. Unless you can buy me one?"  
Mori smiles, "I guess that's fair."  
"Come on."  
He's fucking gorgeous, god damn, Mori thought. The blonde looked familiar, but he couldn't place it. He sees some other men flirting with the blonde, and smirks. Some of these guys are really pissing off their new-found girlfriends.  
"Champagne dream please," the blonde says to the bartender.  
Mori hands the tender the money, and smiles at the blonde.  
"Thank you, Spike."  
"Spike?"  
"Your hair."  
"Oh."  
"Here's my number, call me sometime, yeah?"  
"Sure."  
And with that, the blonde scurried off with his drink after handing Mori a card. The card read "BunBun" on it, with the number. Mori smiled, and decided tonight wasn't so bad. He hesitated to go back to the guys right now though. He questions their acceptance of the gay community, so he goes around and flirts a little bit to get a couple of girl's numbers he's never going to call. He goes back to the guys, only half way pretending to be proud.  
"Got some numbers. I'm exhausted, so I'm going to go now, okay?"  
Everyone's too busy to really care, a couple nod at Mori, so he just leaves. He heads home, thoughts full of the mysterious "BunBun". He tries not to get his hopes up too much as he goes to bed that night, full intent on calling him the next day. He falls asleep to memories of a different blonde that left his life.


	2. Coffee, Maybe?

"Fuck. I have to call him some time..." Mori mumbles to his self as he looks at the clock.  
It was noon the next day, and he'd been avoiding calling. He wasn't sure what to ask, what to say. He wondered if he should call the twins. Instead he looks up a place or two in town, and decides on coffee.  
_It's simple. Not asking for much. Right?_  
He dials the number.  
"Hello~?" replies a chirpy voice.  
"U-uhm...hi. Is this...BunBun?"  
"It is~ May I ask who's calling?"  
"It's uh, Spike. I spilled your drink on accident?"  
"Ooooh~ Hi there. I wasn't actually expecting a call."  
"I wasn't expecting _to_ call," he chuckles.  
There was a giggle on the other end, "Well that's different."  
"I was wondering...uh, if you wanted to go out for coffee sometime...?"  
"Sure, how about later today? I'm kind of bored..." Mori could hear the pout in the other's voice.  
"Why not? What time~?"  
"Oh how about...3?"  
"Okay," Mori tells the other where exactly the place is, and they exchange goodbyes before he hangs up the phone.  
"Good fucking god, I have myself a date..." he murmurs after a little bit. He jumps up immediately and checks his self in the mirror. He runs to jump in the shower.

At three Mori is standing outside of the shop, nervously rocking on his heels. He's dressed semi-casually with a button down shirt on and some jeans. He eyes the crowds passing on the street, checking his watch every now and then. He soon sees the blond walking up the sidewalk in some white pants and a pink off-the-shoulder top, and waves, a smile spreading across his face.  
"Hi there, Spike~" says Bun.  
"Hi, come in, I made them reserve a table," he says, holding open the door.  
"Thank you," the other chirps happily, going inside.  
They sit down, and Bun observes the other, tilting his head. Mori attempts not to look at the other, his face pink.  
"I must apologize...I haven't been on a date in a while..." Mori mumbles, "I'm sorry if I mess anything up..."  
Bun giggles, "It's okay. Let's start with our names at least, hm?"  
"Ah, yes, that is a good idea...My name is Mori."  
The blond smiles, "You can call me Nozuka when you're not calling me Bunbun~"  
Mori nods, blushing slightly, not really sure where to take this. Bun watches him with interest.  
"You know, every guy I've given my number to only ever wants one thing," he says.  
Mori looks at him and blushes, shaking his head, "I don't want that, no. I only want to get to know you."  
"And I admire you for that, you're very much a gentleman. So why in the world would you go to a club like that?"  
"My friends...they kind of dragged me there. I usually go to the ones downtown."  
"I do too, I was just searching for adventure~"  
Mori smiles, enjoying the small talk, "How come I've never seen you before then?"  
"Probably because I only just moved here a couple weeks ago."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah, I came for work."  
"The place I work at is hiring, if...you want?"  
Bun giggles, "Want to watch me all day?"  
Mori blushes harshly, "N-no I just-"  
"It's okay!" the other laughs, "Where do you work?"  
"I work for one of the nicer bars in town, as a bouncer."  
"A bouncer? Well that's some stereotype, the big mysterious guy guarding a place."  
Mori smiles, "I'm not really that mysterious..."  
"Oh but you look it, and I like that."  
They continue the idle chat through out the date. Mori pays for their drinks, and Bun happily sways back and forth.  
"Today was fun, thank you," Bun giggles.  
"You're welcome."  
"Let's do it again some time. I'll call you later," he says, wiggling at the thought.  
"I can give you the info about my work place too."  
"Oh yes, that would be great~!"  
Mori smiles, and blushes when the other leans up to give him a peck on the cheek.  
"I gotta go now~! I'll talk to you later Spike~!"  
Mori chuckles, "Okay. Bye Bun~"  
He watches the blond skip away, touching the spot where he kissed his cheek. He wonders where the blond had to go as he turns to head home.


	3. Quick Steps

**A/N: Warning of sex. Rated M for a reason ya know.**

* * *

The next time Mori had to work was about a week later; normal bouncer duties as per usual. He couldn't keep his mind off of the little blond he had met the week before. He was lost in thought as he let people in. Every blond that walked in caught his attention. He couldn't help but wonder if BunBun would show up in his club. He certainly hoped so.

"Hey there big boy," purred a voice by his ear.

He jumped, and looked toward the voice, and smiled. It was none other than Bun.

"Thinking about me?"

Mori blushed and nodded.

"Well I requested that I have you as a personal bodyguard, so follow me."

Mori was surprised. He didn't know people could do that, but he just went with it anyway. Following the other to the dance floor, he kept an eye out for trouble anyway. He easily got distracted from that though. Before he knew it, the other was dancing with him, and teasing him a bit. The music filled his mind, and he let his self enjoy it. They had their hands on each other quickly, Bun grinding his ass against him. He blushed, and tried to keep the other from feeling the growing problem. He kissed Bun's shoulder, loving the feeling of being so close to him.

"You like this a lot…don't you?"

Mori noticed Bun was grinding on his dick this time, and blushed harshly. Before he could respond, the other turned around and pressed flush against him.

"So do I…" he purred.

Mori felt the other's erection against his own and let out a groan, suddenly glad for the pounding music. Bun smirked, and leaned up and kissed him. Mori let it happen, enjoying the moment. It was hard to believe he had just met this man a week ago, yet here they were dancing and grinding their erections against each other. He usually never went this fast. He didn't really care this time.

"Let's get some drinks…" Bun mumbled against his ear.

Mori nodded, and followed him. They sat down at the bar and relaxed. The bartender smiled at them and got each of them their usual. They drank a few drinks, or at least Mori did. Bun sipped at his, and bit his lip, making sensual faces at the other. Mori growled, and looked at his watch. One more hour of torture before he got off work. Bun smiled, and stood, walking back to the dance floor. Mori sighed and followed, adjust his pants as he went.

Mori had Bun up against his front door as soon as it closed behind them, and was kissing him deeply and lustfully. Bun slid his hands under Mori's shirt and across his muscled back. Mori shivered and gripped Bun's hips, grinding his erection against him.

Bun murmurs softly, "Let's get to the bedroom, yeah…?"

Mori nodded, and lifted him, carrying him to the room. He dropped him on the bed, and hovered over him, admiring the blond before him in his drunken state. He kissed him as Bun pulled at his shirt. Mori sat up and let it be thrown to the side, and pulled at Bun's. Soon they were undressed, and flush against each other. Bun whimpered, wanting attention, and Mori smiled. He kissed down the other's neck and chest slowly and agonizingly, if not a bit sloppily. He heard as Bun gasped when his cock finally got attention. Mori licked the base slowly, and then circled his tongue around the tip, before taking it in his mouth and sucking softly. The other tried to thrust into Mori's mouth but he held his hips in place, and smirked, before taking more of Bun in his mouth. He watched as Bun moaned and bite his lip as they make eye contact. As the gentle moans from Bun got louder Mori sucked harder, and bobbed his head faster.

"I-I'm going…"

Mori smirked, and stopped as the other got right at the edge, and Bun whimpered. Mori grabbed the lube and dripped some on his fingers and his erection. Mori touched Bun's entrance, and he jumped at the cold. As Mori pressed a finger inside, he saw Bun relax. He curled his finger up, trying to find the spot as he prepared him. He groaned softly at the sounds escaping the other's lips. He gave up trying to find the spot with his fingers in his drunken state, and pulled away. He pressed the tip of his cock against Bun, and looked at him.

"Fuck me already please!" the other whimpered.

Mori smirked, and pressed inside, groaning as he was engulfed by the warmth. He stroked Bun's cock to ease the pain, adding more pleasure. He loved how the other felt, and started a steady pace when he felt the other finally give in. He leaned down and kissed him. He increased the pace the more Bun seemed to moan. He held Bun's legs up, and watched his face react. He angled his thrusts a bit, and –

"FUCK- RIGHT THERE…" the other suddenly cried out, arching his back.

Mori continued thrusting in that spot, harder and faster, panting. He watched the other squirm and moan, gripping at the sheets. Soon Bun came all over his stomach, crying out in pleasure, tightening around Mori, and that pulled Mori over the edge. He came with a couple more deep thrusts, and they rode out their orgasms for a bit, before Mori pulled out and laid next to him. They panted and laid there for a bit.

"Round two…?" Bun joked.

"Sure."

The next morning Mori groaned, the light too bright. He tried to figure out how he got home, and rubs his face. His head hurt, and he sat up. He blinked, and looked around. He remembered what happened when he saw a pair of pink underwear and a little note on his bedside table.

_Morning cutie,_

_That was fun, let's do it again~!_

_XOXO, _

_BunBun_

He blushed, and looked at the underwear. He picked them up, and bit his lip, putting them inside the drawer. He got up and got ready for the day, groaning as he took medicine for the headache. He checked his phone, and noticed he had a text.

_u gay man? y didn't you tell us? damn creepy to b gay and not tell ur friends u kno_

It was a text from Brandon, with a picture of him and Bun at the club from last night. He frowned, and growled. Why the hell was it a problem that he didn't tell them? He put his phone in his pocket, and grabbed a jacket. He needed to get some groceries if Bun was going to be coming by more often, he thought.

When he got home, there was a paper stuck in the door frame. He grabbed it and went inside.

_Spike,_

_Meet me Diana's 7pm._

_XOXO,_

_BunBun_

He smiled. A dinner date huh? It sounded good to him. He put his groceries away, and mulled about the house, trying to find a way to waste time until he had to leave. It was agonizing, waiting like this. He showered and got dressed, looking in the mirror several times. He blushed as he realized just how much work he was putting into this. He blushed more as he realized how much he had started showing his emotions when he's around Bun. When the time came, he gulped, and headed out the door.

"I hope this works out," he murmurs to himself as he heads to the Italian restaurant.

* * *

**A/N: I am way open to suggestions if anyone would like to throw some at me! I have a vague idea of where I'm taking this, but suggestions are always welcome. Don't be shy to theorize and share! I apologize these chapters are so short. The action hasn't really started happening yet, so it's hard to connect them. ^^"**


End file.
